Dungeons andStrawhats?
by SunsetSovereign
Summary: On a boring day aboard the Sunny, Luffy is scouring the ship for something new and fun to do. He comes across an RPG handbook in Robin's library. Flipping through the pages he decides the crew will try this and orders them to create characters. T for lang
1. Boredom

Luffy was bored out of his mind. They had been sailing for the past week and already, it seemed like he was out of things to entertain him. It wasn't just he who felt this way. Everyone else seemed to be getting a bit stir crazy.

This was just ridiculous. He was the captain after all. Was it not his duty to make sure his crew was happy? With that thought, Luffy jumped up from his position on the head of the Sunny and began to frantically scour the ship for anything that might help banish the doldrums.

Luffy may not have realized it, but he was like a tornado. He left behind a trail of destruction and chaos wherever he searched. First, he ran down to the bottom deck where the docking system was. There were some cool things down there, maybe he could find something there. No such luck. Nothing sparked his interest.

Next, Luffy ran up one deck, to the men's quarters. He bounced around the room frantically searching. He checked in Usopp's special chest marked keep out. Even though Usopp put that sign on there, it never stopped Luffy. He was always sneaking a peak into it. How could he resist. Secret was fun, but not this time.

On to the Aquarium! Wait, Sanji never let him mess with the fish. He thought he better stay clear today. Onward! As he placed his hand on the door knob to the women's quarters his mind flashed back to a few days earlier. Nami was yelling at him about barging into the room after he walked in on her and Robin in their lounge clothes, talking. Luffy stuck his hand under his hat and rubbed. Nami had hit him after that "talk." It still kind of hurt.

He didn't want a repeat of that conversation, so he proceeded to rummage around the second deck a bit, making sure to stop off at the pantry. Dammit! Why did he always forget that Sanji kept a lock in the pantry? It was so unfair.

Luffy plopped down at the kitchen table with a huff. He couldn't find anything to do! How could be call himself a great captain if he couldn't even spice things up for his crew. "If only there were something that could tell me fun things to do." He grumbled.

It was then that an idea hit him like a beach ball to the head. "A BOOK!" Luffy shouted. "I'm sure there is a book in the library that can help me."

Like a whirlwind, Luffy was out of the kitchen and into the library in seconds. He proceeded to rummage through the shelves, discarding the "un fun" books over his shoulder. There just had to be something within the thousands of books in the Mugiwara library.

Weather Patterns In the East Blue? No.

Usopp's fables? No.

A Swordsman's Guide to great Swords? Nope.

A Practical Practicum of Practically Perfect Remedies? Huh? NO!

He climbed the rolly ladder and took out more titles.

Famous Composers Of the Grand Line? Huh-uh.

Turmoil Of the Tempest? Definitely not fun!

Schematics of the Sea? Nope.

500 Delicious Recipes For The Expert Chef? YUM!

Drool began to run out of the corner of Luffy's mouth. This book sounded amazing! Luffy clutched the book with both hands and thought of so many meat dishes, completely forgetting that he was standing on a ladder high above the floor. One on wheels at that. Needless to say, he lost his footing and flew to the ground, causing the ladder to roll violently away from him and into a bookshelf. Not just any bookshelf, Robin's neatly organized and cherished bookshelf.

All of Robin's books fell to the ground with a thud of such magnitude, it shook the entire ship. One of the books, a hardback with quite an interesting cover, came crashing down upon Luffy's head. The crew rushed through the door to see what had happened. Everyone stared, wide eyed, at the destruction before them. "LUFFY!" Nami yelled. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Luffy picked up the hardback book and looked down at the front of it. He noticed the word 'game' was written in calligraphy. A gigantic grin formed on his face, then he spoke. "Guys, I know what we're going to do today!"


	2. A New Game

"Do you realize the mess you have made?" Nami roared.

Luffy looked around the room. It really was a mess. He was lost in a sea of books in the large room. Suddenly, he realized that the books surrounding him were from Robin's shelf. Robin had her own shelf due to her extensive collection of literature. It was very large and contained almost as many books as were in the rest of the library. Every crew member knew how prized books were to Robin, so instantly Luffy felt awful.

"Robin, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to knock all of your books out of your shelf. I was on the ladder and slipped and-"

"Don't worry, Luffy-san" Robin replied, genuinely. "Zoro can help me clean them up later." She glanced over to Zoro with a sultry smile, causing him to blush and look away.

Remembering the book in his hand, Luffy looked at it again, this time examining the cover intently. "Robin, what is this book about?" He began to flip through the pages, taking note of some of the fantastical images within. "Where did you get it?"

"It is a handbook for a role playing game. When I was working for Baroque Works, I came across a group of people who were playing this game. I asked them about it and a man briefly explained to me how they were playing. He then gave me this book."

"Role playing? What's that? It sounds fun. How do we do it?"

Robin giggled at her captain's child like curiosity. She proceeded to explain a brief overview of how to play through a campaign, starting with making characters and using dice.

"Yosh!" Luffy exclaimed. "Everyone, to the lawn deck. We'll make characters and play a campaign at once!"

They adjourned to the lawn deck, as instructed. Robin opened the book and began to read more of the rules. When she got to the list of character classes, everyone began to chatter. Robin made sure she informed the crew that it would be a good idea to have everyone choose a different class to give the party variety and versatility.

"Robin-san," Brook spoke. "I believe I would like to be a bard."

Robin nodded and wrote it down on a note pad.

"I'm going to be a thief." Nami giggled. "I'm good at that already."

"I'm going to be a great and powerful mage!" Usopp exclaimed

"Since I am a doctor, I think I could be the cleric." Chopper chimed in.

"Barbarians are big and strong. I can be one." Franky added.

"Very good." Robin replied, writing out everyone's choices.

"I will be the brave and heroic paladin, Robin-chwan." Sanji stood up, placing a fist over his heart. "I will ride in on a white steed and save the day for all of the beautiful maidens."

"Oh please." Zoro snorted. "Sit down dart board."

"And what are you going to be moss face? All the important things are taken."

"I'll be the swordsman."

"That isn't really a class Kenshi-san." Robin intervened.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"How about a ranger? You can carry a sword as one."

"I want three."

"You cannot carry three weapons, only one to start."

"That's ridiculous. Of course I can carry three swords. I do it all the time."

"In this game you cannot carry three."

"I'll have three. End of discussion."

Robin smiled and shook her head as she wrote 'ranger' next to Zoro's name. She always found his stubbornness amusing. It just made him so adorable. Reading over the list, Robin realized that Luffy had not chosen a character. "Have you made a decision Luffy-san?" she asked.

"I cant decide." He whined. "What do you think Robin?"

"We do not have a Druid yet."

"What do they do?"

"They can use magic and turn into a bear."

"THAT'S AWESOME! I want to be a bear!"

Once again, Robin chuckled and documented Luffy's character. She then wrote 'scout' next to her name, then opened the handbook once more. "It says we need dice to play. Does anyone have dice?"

They looked around at each other, shrugging their shoulders and shaking their heads. Then, Franky had an idea. "There's tons of scrap material down on the bottom level. If you give me some time I can make dice for you Robin."

"Thank you Franky-san. That is a great idea."

Robin opened the book to the page that talked about the dice needed to play. There was a illustration along with a detailed description. Tearing a piece of note pad paper, she marked the page and handed the book to Franky. Franky then went down to the hull of the Sunny to start constructing the dice.

"So what do we do now Robin?" Nami asked.

"I suppose we just wait for Franky-san to finish." Robin answered.

Sanji stood up and straightened his tie. After blowing out a stream of smoke, he looked towards the kitchen. "I will go make some lunch, that way we will be able to focus on our game." He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving the crew to Luffy's joyous shouts for food.


	3. The Quest Begins

A/N: Sorry for the brief hiatus guys. I kinda got stuck in a rut, then got bogged down with stuff =/. But, never fear…the new chapter is here! Hope you enjoy it!

It was late afternoon when the Straw Hats gathered, once again, on the lawn deck. Leading up to lunch, Robin had gone down to Franky's weapon development room to see how the dice were going. He had almost completed one set and was about to move on when Robin had an idea. They would use one set of dice between the nine of them so Franky wasn't working all afternoon. As he finished the last die, he called for Usopp, who was in his office next door.

When Usopp arrived, Franky handed him the completed set of dice and told him to get painting. Usopp agreed and took the dice into his office. Once Robin showed him the picture of how the numbers were placed, she took the book up to the kitchen, where she sat at the table and started creating a campaign.

Sanji was hard at work making food. He was making much more than he usually did, which caught Robin's attention. It was normal for there to be an abundance of food at mealtime since their captain was a bottomless vacuum, but this seemed excessive. "Sanji-san, why are you making so much food today?"

"Well you see Robin my dear, I thought I would prepare some party food for dinner, now. This way, we can set it up outside while we play our game."

"What a nice thought. That was very smart of you Sanji-san."

"Oh Robin!" he wailed "Do you really think so? I'm so glad you're happy!" Then he began to sing merrily as he finished preparing lunch.

Robin thought to herself that she should check with Nami about the weather. If it was going to turnout to be inclement, they would have to relocate their meeting place. She got up from the table and headed to the women's quarters. "Nami-san?" she called, as she opened the door. "Nami?"

"Oh Robin. What's up?"

"Do you know If the weather will turn out poorly today?"

"It should be clear the entire day by my calculations. Into the night as well."

"Great. We will start our campaign after lunch on the lawn deck then."

The two women smiled at each other, then advanced to the kitchen.

So here they were, all nine of them, gathered on the lawn deck. They formed a circle so Robin would be visible by everyone, and they could communicate better about advancing the campaign. "All right!" Luffy yelled. "What do we do to get started?"

Robin cleared her throat. "Usopp, do you have the dice?" He reached into his pocket, then handed one set of painted dice to her. They were yellow, with green numbering. She thanked Usopp and Franky for working on them, then proceeded to explain how the dice would be used.

After reminding everyone of their characters, she began to set up the campaign.

They started out in a cozy cabin in the woods. It was very well hidden amongst the darkness of the gigantic trees. As a group of wayward vigilantes, they were planning their next move against the oppressive monarchy. The king was a corrupt and selfish man. While he lived a plush life, the people of the land lived in poverty. No one in the land dared oppose him for it would end in death.

"Earlier today, the king announced that he would raise the taxes once more." Robin said "He wants to add another wing to the castle and has ordered that the construction start at once. What are we going to do?"

"Let's kick his ass!" Luffy yelled angrily.

"How are we going to do that Luffy-san?"

"I'm gonna go to the castle and kick his ass."

"There are guards and spies for the king all through out the kingdom. The king fears us and wants to capture us."

"I'll kick their asses too."

Everyone could see that this was going nowhere fast. Luffy didn't quite understand the way this game was played, even though Robin explained it clearly. Taking the opportunity to end this monotonous cycle, Nami spoke up. "What if we wait until nightfall and sneak into the castle. We could steal all of his treasure."

"Is that all you ever think about, Nami?" Usopp and Chopper yelled in unison.

"There are people suffering and living in terrible conditions. I, the brave wizard Usopp, will use my mighty spell casting to aid these poor citizens."

"That is a good idea." Robin started, trying to get the campaign going in the right direction, "Does anyone have any questions about the construction of the castle?"

At first, everyone just shrugged and looked at one another. Robin tried her hardest to give them hints without flat out telling them what to do, but it was failing. Suddenly, Zoro seemed to get what she was saying.

"Well if they're starting construction right away," he said, folding his muscular arms across his sculpted chest, "there should be a shipment of supplies headed to the castle. Right?"

"Very good Kenshi-san. There is a shipment on its way to the castle now."

This time, Franky spoke up. "Where is the shipment coming from Robin?"

"A town that is three days away. It left about a day and a half ago, so it should be passing by quite soon."

Robin encouraged the crew to talk together and discuss what would be the best thing to do. To no surprise, there was some arguing involved. Luffy wanted Sanji's character to make food. He got angry when Robin told him that Sanji's character did not have a cooking skill yet, and decided that his character was going to go look for meat.

Finally, everyone else agreed that it would be a good idea to head out from their cabin and attempt to intercept the delivery to the castle. It took some convincing, but they got Luffy to postpone his character's need for meat and join their quest. Everyone made sure their characters were equipped for whatever may happen along the journey and began walking through the woods.

The group had been walking for about an hour and a half through the dark woods. Luffy had been whining for food the entire time. Nami thought her head was going to explode.

"That's it! I can't take this! Robin, my character wishes to hit Luffy's character to shut him up."

Robin rolled the dice, like the book had instructed. It was a low number, meaning that Nami missed in her attempt to hit Luffy.

"What! This is nuts! You're telling me that I cant hit him?"

"I am sorry Nami-san. That is how we determine what happens in this game."

Nami folded her arms in frustration and sat, glaring at Luffy.

"We have been walking for quite some time now." Robin spoke. "About two hours has passed and we are getting close to the point where we will head off the construction delivery. But in the depth of the forest, we can hear rustling. We stop to listen more intently and come to the realization that the noise is footsteps, and there are many. They seem to pick up speed, until they are so close that the source of the footsteps spring from the thick trees, surrounding everyone. What shall we do?"


	4. Battle In the Woods

A/N: Once again, I am very sorry about the delay. Stuff seems to keep getting in the way of working on this fanfic no matter how hard I try. Regardless, here's the new chapter. Let me know what you think and if you have and ideas or thoughts for it.

"RRUUUUUUUUNNNNN!" Usopp screamed, after he counted the number of intimidating assassins in surrounding them. There was thirty, countering their nine, and they were armed with frightening weapons.

"Calm down Usopp. I'll handle this." Zoro said unfazed. "Robin, I'm going to take them all out with Santoryu Soaring Phoenix. Then we can move on."

Robin smiled at both Zoro's sincerity and tenacity for trying to use three swords. "Although that is very brave of you Kenshi-san, it is not possible for you to use that move with only one sword." Zoro grumbled as Robin continued. "Also, the dice determine the effectiveness of an attack.

"I told you I have three swords." he grumbled.

"I know what you want, but the game just started. You have to work further to become stronger."

"I already am strong. This is crap. Why would I want to pretend to be someone weaker than I actually am."

Sanji was becoming irritated with this conversation. He did not have near the patience for Zoro that Robin did, and spoke up. "It's just a game you dumb Marimo. Shut up and follow the rules that lovely Robin-chan has given us."

"Do you want to get sliced up, curly boy?"

"Come on! I'll kick you so hard, your momma will feel it."

"I don't need this. I'm taking a nap." With that, Zoro leaned his head back against the mast and began to snore.

"I'm sorry, Robin-chan, for that Neanderthal's behavior. I will follow your rules and attack the guys in front of me."

Robin rolled the dice, indicating a critical hit. Franky also stepped up to the battle, and effectively used his double axe attack to knock out five assassins around him. Brook decided to sing an encouraging song to boost the team's morale, which proved effective. Within three turns Sanji, Franky, and Robin (being a skilled archer) took out the crowd of assassins, allowing them to move along with their initial operation.

"Luffy," Nami spoke in her trademark tone. "how come you didn't do anything to fight against the assassins?"

"I'm hungry! I cant go on without meat." He whined.

"You're an idiot."

"Well you didn't fight either, Nami."

"That's because I'm a thief. I steal things, not fight. Besides, I've got all these strong men around me to protect me." Sanji began fawning over Nami and swearing his protection to her.

The group continued on their way to seize the construction delivery. Their journey lasted about another half hour until they reached the point of intersection.

"What do we do now Robin?" Luffy asked eagerly.

"That is up to all of you, as to what we do next." she replied.

"When will the wagon cross our path?" Franky joined in.

"Within twenty minutes."

All eyes turned to Luffy, since he was the head of the group, just as in reality. He returned their gazes with a blank stare of his own until Usopp avidly asked him to make a move.

"Twenty minutes, huh?" Luffy said, stroking his chin as if he were deep in thought. "That's plenty of time to find something to eat."

Everyone's faces fell into their hands, trying to recover from that statement. It took quite some coaxing, but it was Nami who finally got Luffy to understand what was going on. She tried to put it into terms that he would understand by telling him that the king was causing an injustice to the people and they were struggling to survive.

That seemed to light a fire under his ass and immediately he ordered that they would stop the wagon. Nami let out a sigh of frustration. That was the plan from the beginning and for some reason, Luffy never got that. He was such an idiot. Never the less the group waited in the bushes for the wagon to arrive.

Like Robin had said, within twenty minutes (in game time) the delivery was upon them. Nami started by creating a distraction. She stumbled out of the bush she was stationed in, hair tousled and attire disheveled. "Oh thank god!" she wailed, throwing herself at the driver. "I've been wandering these woods for days! Please tell me you are headed towards civilization."

Just then, from behind the wagon, a man on horseback appeared. It seemed to be more of a caravan than a delivery. There were five more men on horseback, following the wagon. From what Nami gathered, they were heavily armed under their cloaks, which seemed rather odd for a delivery of construction materials.

"Why are you out here miss?" the man asked.

"I don't quite remember. You see," Nami dramatically placed the back of her hand to her forehead. "I woke up laying on the ground and have been trying to find my way into a town ever since. I'm not sure how much time has passed. Could I get a ride with you to wherever you are going? I promise I wont be any trouble."

The man eyed her up and down in both suspicion and attraction. "I'm sorry miss, but we cannot take on any passengers in this trip."

"Why is that? I promise I will be well behaved."

"We are under strict instructions from the king to get this delivery where it needs to be, and fast."

"And where is that going?"

"That is not for you to know, now if you will excuse us, we have to get moving."

"You would leave a poor, helpless woman alone in the woods?"

"I really am sorry, but I cant stray from the orders I was given."

"Well that's too bad that you say that."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

At that moment, the rest of the group emerged from the bushes, weapons ready, and surrounded the caravan. Nami drew a knife that was attached to her leg, hidden by her cloak. The men on horseback drew their weapons as the driver of the wagon sat in terror. Luffy came up beside Nami and narrowed his gaze at the man that had been talking to her. "That wasn't very nice of you to leave this nice woman in the woods. I hate people like you."

"Like I said, kid, I'm following orders. Please, we don't want any trouble."

One of the other men called out him from by the wagon. "That's the leader of that group of irritating vigilantes who oppose the king."

"Too bad." Luffy said in a low voice. "I'm going to give you trouble. Raising taxes on the poor people of this land for selfish desires is unforgivable. I'm going to kick your asses and stop this delivery."

After asking Robin What he could do in battle as a druid, Luffy attacked with his ice storm spell. The dice declared effective and the man was knocked out. Now to take care of the other men. Sanji and Franky took on two of the men while Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro took on the other three. Working together, the guys successfully knocked out the other men, leaving only the wagon driver. He was still cowering on the other side of the wagon.

Zoro walked around to where the driver was hiding. "Oy." he yelled, utilizing his intimidate skill. "Why don't you get lost, and I wont hurt you." The man ran off down the road in the direction the wagon was coming from.

"What do you wish to do now?" Robin questioned.

"We should search the contents of the wagon." Nami said eagerly. "There could be treasure in there!"

The crew gathered at the back of the wagon. Luffy pulled the canvas to one side slowly. Everyone peered into the wagon an were surprised at what they saw.


	5. Delivery That Could Change The World

~Chapter 5: Delivery That Could Change The World~

"AWWW!" Luffy whined. "There's no meat in here." He had just finished crawling through the back of the wagon searching for meat, or any kind of food for that matter.

"Luffy, you're an idiot" Sanji said as he blew out the smoke from his cigarette. "Don't you realize what Robin just told us?"

"This is quite an interesting turn." Brook sang, strumming on his guitar, acting like his character was playing his lute.

Franky and Zoro had just finished unloading the contents of the wagon. They laid every object on the ground for easy viewing. Chopper ran over to them, waving a piece of parchment. "Here! Don't forget this Zoro!"

Zoro took the parchment from Chopper and scanned it closely. "Hmmm. This looks like some sort of instruction chart. But I have no idea what it's for. Robin, you wanna tell us what this is?"

Robin sat coolly with her elbow resting on the table, her chin in her hand. "You are correct that this parchment is an instruction chart."

"But what's it for?" Luffy said eagerly.

"It is for," she paused for dramatic effect. "a powerful weapon."

"A powerful weapon?" everyone yelled in unison.

"Why would the king need parts for a powerful weapon to build another wing of the castle?" Nami questioned.

"Unless…" Sanji spoke up, "The king really isn't adding on to the castle."

"What do you mean Sanji?" Chopper asked innocently.

"The king is a bad guy, right? He's selfish and thrives on the power he feels from being a tyrant. What's to say that he's not secretly trying to become even more powerful that he already is?"

"That's a very astute observation Sanji." Robin complimented

"Do you really think so Robin my love? Oh you're just too sweet."

"Shut up." Zoro growled. "Can we get back to the game?"

"Right." Sanji complied. "So now that we know what the king is really up to, what should we do Luffy?"

"Let's kick his ass!"

"And how exactly, do you suggest we do that, oh great leader." Nami said with an irritated tone.

"Well, if the king guy is at the castle we should go there. Then, we'll kick his ass."

"That seems like a sound plan." Usopp said sardonically.

"Is that what you wish to do Luffy?" Robin asked.

"Yes! To the castle! But first, I'm hungry."

"Luffy, you're kind of taking this character thing too far, don't you think?" Zoro said gruffly.

"What? Not my character. ME! I'M hungry."

"Sanji-san set up some food on that table over there." Brook mentioned. "We can take our turns while you get a snack."

"Yeah, well, I already ate all of that."

"WHAT!" Sanji bellowed. "That was supposed to last us the whole game, you moron! Now what are the ladies supposed to eat?"

"Oops…I thought that was a snack to start the game. It was all delicious. Sorry guys."

"He sure doesn't sound too sorry." Chopper whispered to Usopp.

"He's never sorry when it comes to food. You should know that by now."

"I suppose I'll go make some late dinner if everyone doesn't mind taking a break." No one had realized it, but it had gotten late; later than when dinner usually commenced on the ship. The crew had been so engrossed in their game that time seemed to slip away from them, so no one objected to an intermission.

Sanji retreated to the kitchen while the rest of the crew proceeded to get up and move around. Robin walked over to the railing and stared off into the changing sky. The sun was setting, casting a golden glow on the sea, and the Sunny. It was beautiful Robin thought to herself and, at the risk of sounding corny, quite magical.

Zoro swiftly came up behind Robin and slipped his strong arms around her slender waist. He planted a soft kiss on the side of her face. "That's quite an interesting game you have there."

"Are you enjoying it?"

"It's fun. Luffy cant stay focused on the task at hand though."

"I had a feeling that is how this game would go. He's quite high-spirited."

"Yeah, that's one word for it. You know what would make this game more interesting?"

Robin had a feeling she already knew what he was going to say, but she let him speak anyways. "Oh yeah? Please tell me. I'd love to know."

"You should let me carry three swords. They don't necessarily have to be katanas. I'll take what I can."

"You're bad." She chuckled and playfully swatted his shoulder. "Coming over here and trying to schmoose me up to get your way."

"Did it work?"

"If it were up to me, you could have as many swords as you could possibly carry. But, the rules of the game say otherwise."

"Aw come on. You're the boss of this game. Cant you bend the rules? For me?" Zoro gave her a squeeze and nuzzled his face into her neck. She always smelled so good and he loved that.

"Well," Robin thought.

"If you do it, I promise I wont complain about organizing your books later."

"That is a tempting offer. Answer something for me first. Why are you trying so hard to have three swords in this silly game?"

"I dunno. That's just who I am. I work well with three swords."

"You do realize that were just playing a game? For fun."

"Yeah but if I cant protect everyone in a silly game how can I call myself a great swordsman."

"If it means that much to you, I suppose I can bend the rules."

"Sanji was right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"You really are too sweet."

Robin smiled and savored Zoro's embrace. They stood at the railing, basking in the last moments of the golden sun before Sanji called for dinner.


	6. chaos amongst classes

A/N: Once again I am sorry it took me so long to complete this chapter. As requested by XfangheartX I added a little LuNa to the storyline.

~CH 6:Chaos amongst Classes~

Utter chaos had broken out on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. It was quite the contrast to dinner, which was surprisingly calm. Robin had helped Sanji clean up afterwards so they could return to their game sooner. While this was going on, the rest of the crew departed to the deck, eagerly awaiting the return to their quest. The short time spent waiting was mostly silent. Everyone simply lay around, enjoying the fullness of their bellies. That is until Luffy got some crazy idea in his head.

Sanji held the door to the deck open for Robin. Smiling, she thanked him and walked through it. Seconds later, something whizzed past her head and through the open door, almost taking out Sanji. "What the hell was that!" Sanji screamed. "You could have knocked poor Robin-chwan unconscious!"

His nakama in front of him had not heard his words, for they continued with yelling of their own. He stepped in front of Robin to protect her from any other dangers advancing could bare and surveyed the scene. What he saw was this; Usopp and Luffy were facing each other, fists and kabuto drawn. What whizzed past Robins head must have been one of Usopp's seed shots. _He's just lucky it didn't hit her. _Sanji thought angrily.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Luffy screamed. "I can TOTALLY kick your ass!"

"No way!" Usopp retorted "I have magic!"

"Me tooooo!" Luffy whined.

Robin walked up to Nami who was putting together her climatact. "Oh my, this seems serious. What is going on here Nami-san?"

Nami rolled her eyes "These two idiots are arguing over whose character type is better.

"Yeah and it's mine!" Luffy yelled.

"Is not! Mages are stronger!"

"I can turn into a bear. WHAT'S STRONGER THAN A BEAR?"

"MAGIC YOU IDIOT!" Nami and Usopp shouted.

"If I may interject," Robin spoke "According to the book, a mage is stronger than a druid."

"WHAAAT!" Luffy whined. "That's not fair!"

"Ah, HAH!" Usopp gloated. "I told you. I knew it all along."

"You're stupid!"

"Robin is smart. So I believe what she says is true. My character is stronger than your character."

As Usopp was rubbing it in, Nami began to massage her forehead. "Thank you Robin. I'm not sure how much more of that I could take."

"I could tell when you were putting together the climatact."

The women were standing next to each other talking when all of the sudden, they heard Luffy scream. This wasn't a foreign action on their ship, but it always did get everyone's attention. When the women turned their gaze to Luffy, they found him lying on the ground with his hand over his eye.

"OW! OW! OW! Usopp hit me with one of his plant seeds."

"You were attaching me! I had to defend myself." Usopp defended.

"Maybe you'll grow a plant in your eye now." Robin mused.

"Do you think so?" Luffy asked with excitement dashing his comment. His voice got quieter before uttering the next statement. "Because that would be so cool."

Nami exhaled heavily, shaking her head. "Come on Luffy. Let me check out your eye now." She took his hand and lead him to her quarters, leaving Robin and Usopp standing alone.

"Well that was exciting." Robin chuckled. "Never a dull moment."

Luffy sat cross-legged on Nami's bed as Nami retrieved a cool compress for his eye. He always liked being in Nami's quarters. It was clean and always smelled like tangerines. That was something he loved about her. Her scent was so sweet yet it was energizing to him.

Nami walked out of her bathroom with a damp cloth. "Put this on your eye Luffy."

He looked at her and flashed his trademark grin. "Thanks Nami."

"Tell me why you two had to come to blows over something so childish."

"I dunno. Usopp kept telling me I was wrong. I don't like that."

"You're exasperating" she exhaled. This felt like more of an endearment to her than an insult and it made her smirk.

Luffy could sense that she wasn't really upset with him. He looked over at Nami, her long wavy orange locks falling softly around her face. Pride began welling inside of him. It amazed him how two years could make Nami look even better than she did before they were separated, which he didn't think possible.

Their eyes met and Nami blushed. This love of theirs was new, even though they were attracted to each other before the two years. Luffy had confessed himself to Nami upon returning to Sabbody, with a staggering kiss that had left her in a fog for days after.

Taking her chin in his hand, Luffy turned Nami's face to his. He kissed her soft lips sweetly, making her head start to spin. Breaking their kiss, Luffy smiled and booped her on the nose.

"Right." Nami finally breathed. "We should be getting back to the deck. I'm sure everyone is ready to start the game again." With that the two love birds walked hand in hand up to the deck.


	7. 7 Under The Radar

A/N: Well I seem to have fallen into a rut with this chapter. That's what took so long. But hopefully I got over it and this chapter doesn't disappoint.

I would like to thank everyone for all the favorites! I appreciate it very much and I'm glad I can entertain you =)

So without further delay, here is chapter 7- Under the Radar!

Everyone had settled around the table for the next part of their adventure. Within the few turns that had commenced, Luffy decided that the group would disguise themselves as the caravan that was intended to reach the castle. This way, they would be able to sneak in easily. Sanji and Nami sat upfront, while the rest of the crew hid in the back of the wagon.

By now, they were about three quarters of the way to the castle, their destination in view. With his elbows resting on his knees and hands loosely gripping the reins, Sanji blew out a stream of smoke. "So we should probably formulate some sort of plan since we are almost there." Quickly, as to avoid the inevitable, Sanji spoke again. "And that doesn't include kick the evil king's ass." He could hear Luffy grumble in the back of the wagon.

"Sanji is right. Once we get in the castle we should break up into groups and try to find out what this guy is up to." Nami said hitting her fist to her open palm. _This way I can look for treasure!_ she though in her normal demeanor.

"Oh Nami dear, you are too kind" Sanji gushed. "But I do believe you should get in the back of the wagon now. When we came across this caravan there was only one driver. And with a delivery so significant, I am sure the king knows everything about it."

"If that's the case," Zoro piped up "then wouldn't it be suspicious if we showed up without the other guys that were riding along when we came across this caravan?"

"Shit, you're right."

"Have you all forgotten?" Usopp cleared his throat. "I am a mighty and wise mage. I know thousands of spell that can help us in this situation."

Robin giggled at Usopp "And which spell would you like to use in this situation?"

"I am going to use my powerful magic and create five horses like the guys back in the woods. Then we can ride in on them and no one will be the wiser. HA HA!"

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea." Zoro said cynically. "Well just ride in on the horses and no one will recognize the band of highly wanted outlaws entering the castle gates. Great plan Usopp."

"Hmm…I never thought of that. No matter! I will also use my extraordinary wizardry to disguise us all! You may now marvel at my awesome powers."

The dice rendering Usopp's spells effective, the men had mounted the horses and were riding alongside the wagon. Nami, Chopper, and Robin were sitting quietly in the back of the wagon. They held their breaths as Sanji halted at the drawbridge. The guards manning the turrets shouted down to him, asking their business.

After explaining that they were the convoy ordered by the king, the drawbridge was released. The undercover rebels calmly entered the castle grounds and parked in the stables as instructed.

"You may head inside to the dining hall. The king had the kitchen staff prepare a meal for your troupe as a thank you." The head guard stated militantly.

The men filed into the castle, trying not to bring any unnecessary attention to themselves. Zoro could tell that Luffy was getting antsy and wanted to find the king. He moved his sword that was positioned at his hip so that the end of the sheath would tap Luffy's leg. When Luffy shot him a look Zoro spoke low from the corner of his mouth. "You'll get your chance for justice, just be patient."

Once the cost was clear enough outside, Chopper and the girls snuck out of the wagon and slipped into the castle. "Algirht." Nami whispered "You two locate the guys. I'm going to see if I can dig up any information on this weapon." Robin and Chopper headed towards the dining hall, while Nami ran for the nearest set of stairs she could find that led down.

"Treasure is always in a secret room in the basement. I'll start there. With the oppressive taxes this tyrant has imposed on the poor people of this kingdom there should be more than one room full of gold and treasure!" Nami said, skipping down a dark corridor.


End file.
